1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the rewinding of newsprint salvage on the ends of rolls, and more specifically to an apparatus and the method for rewinding newsprint salvage from the ends of rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the principal way utilized to salvage the newsprint from roll ends was to successively thread each end of roll (roll ends) onto a spindle and rewind the remaining newsprint on a new roll thereby accumulating the newsprint from many ends of rolls on a single roll. This was laborious and time consuming, and it was generally found to be more economical to discard the small ends of the rolls rather than to salvage the newsprint. Alternatively, salvage equipment was available which employed some sort of chuck mechanism for handling the roll ends, but had the disadvantage of being expensive, and often not economically feasible.